The end of our days
by dragonkeyblade
Summary: The valleys dead... the only ones left are 4...- A lot more interesting than the summary, first person, please read! Kind of a what if the valley lost with my chars too. t for violence mostly in next chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I no own these characters, just Chan, k?Oh yea I'm putting it in first person k?((Oh my name is not Chan btw))

* * *

I look at the sky. Its a deep blood red,_-how did this happen?-_ I think... every time we go on a mission... I always remember... It was 15 years after the end of the war with dragon, and we failed. I am the leader of the small resistance of only 4 people, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, and me, Chan. Panda died in the final battle, so did Ox, Bird, Duck, Swan, Tiger, and all the rest. We are the only ones left... we will bring victory to our fallen friends... we will destroy Dragon.

Rabbit walked in and said," Skunk and fox are taking a quick patrol." I Sighed. Ever since baboon found out we were still alive, we had to be more\cautious, more quiet, and more well equipped. "Check if we had enough weapons.." I said. He really didn't have to check, I knew we where fine with weapons, I just needed some alone time.

After a couple of minutes I heard the others shut off the cave. I opened my rooms vent hole and looked outside, at the old valley. All the ponds are dried up, all the grass is dead... there is no sign of life except for a monkey patrol in the distance... this is the aftermath of the last battle... when the valley ended... "Chan, there is a monkey patrol nearby.." Skunk said. I didn't notice that he came in. "Yes, I can see them." Skunk opened the other vent hole and said, "I remember this place used to be so beautiful... I miss it." Skunk was right. Even the tree that was at the top of the hill wasn't there anymore... nothing was the same anymore... a lot of our friend were gone... it's almost like we have nothing...

Skunk left, and Fox came in, "Hey Chan." She said. I smiled and turned around. The only light in this world anymore was Fox. I walked over to her and kissed her, she returned the kiss. "Find anything besides the monkeys?" I asked. "No... but we found some weapons from the rubble.." The rubble... anything in the valley that was destroyed, so everything was the rubble. "What did you find?" I asked. "Some throwing knifes, a ninja monkey ice staff, and one of turtles Bo-staffs."

After Fox left Chan sat on his bead-mat. _-how did this happen...-_ I thought. The thing that always came through my mind... the thing that always made me feel alone... the thing that always made me remember that day...

* * *

Okay end of chapter one! I'm soon coming with chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only has Chan as mine, the rest belong to whoever made Skunk Fu!

_

* * *

-"SKUNK! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" I yelled.._

_Tigers body flew above my head_

"_Fox, Rabbit, Panda!"_

_I saw baboon standing over pandas beaten body._

"_Goodbye, Panda." He said as he brought down his sword quickly towards pandas neck._

"_No!" I Heard Skunk yell._

_The field was bloody, a lot were dead._

_I felt something hard hit my head, then darkness._

_An hour or so later I woke up and looked across the bloody battlefield, everything was destroyed, I was the only one left, or so I thought._

_Five minutes later I heard someone moaning. I followed the noise and found a badly injured but still alive Rabbit. I picked him up and brought him to the fire I set up. I took some left over cloth and wrapped it around his bloody and broken leg. "Am I dying..." I Heard him say. "No, I'll make sure of that."_

_After that I went to search for food. I saw Skunk and Fox sitting on a log. I ran over and they were relieved. Fox was fine but Skunk was bleeding badly from a deep scar on his arm. I used more of the left over cloth to help stop the bleeding. We went to the fire I made. Rabbit was a little better now. We decided that we couldn't survive in the open like this. So we found a cave.-_

I woke up from the nightmare of a memory. I tried not to sleep because I always dreamed the same thing... over and over... Skunk walked in and said, "The monkeys are closer." The cave was the same yes and Baboon knew we were alive too, but the enemies found out while we were still searching for a base. "Make sure none find us... and if they do, make sure none return to Baboon"

* * *

This is why its T! See you in the next chapter!


	3. The Darkness descends

Hum... maybe I should work on my Johnny Test story... never mind, lets GO!

Chapter three

The darkness descends

The monkeys were closing in fast. We prepared for the worst. We blocked the door, Skunk and Rabbit guarded it, Fox and I waited on the roof with our ranged weapons. And for the first time, we saw what we where really up against.

The whole ninja monkey army, marching right towards our hideout. I knew we were doomed. The whole valley was brought down by half of the army. With the whole army, the battle would have been short with no survivors.

They were so close I could see there tiny pupils. I readied my bow, waiting... "3...2...1... fire" I whispered. I released the arrow and prepared another as quick as I could, so did Fox. Soon the monkeys realized they were under fire, and two of them where dead... two... like that could help fall an army of thousands.

The monkeys charged. I yelled to alert the others... this was the final battle...

wow... kinda builds suspense, don't it? Come back soon!


	4. The battle begins

So now the discalimer spot became story news....

Chapter 4

The Battle begins

* * *

I should have gussed the monkeys would've brought weapons, but I didn't think they where smart enough. They were coming in fast. Arrows were flying from both sides. It was easyer for us because we had a larger target. A target the size of an army of 10 billion monkeys.

We weren't killing much, considering the size of the army. We pretty much doomed ourselves by attacking first.

"Chan, the monkeys are trying to break in!" Skunk yelled. "Keep them out!" The arrows ran out fast. I ran downstairs and got the katana I found that baboon used...

* * *

Hey, have you noticed that Anglis isn't part of this story? Weird... oh well, come back soon!


End file.
